Vehicles, such as motor vehicles, typically contain foot-actuated devices or pedals for controlling various functions of the vehicle. These functions are known to include: acceleration, controlled by an accelerator pedal; braking, controlled by a brake pedal; and shifting, controlled by a clutch pedal. In addition, the vehicle may include a non-functional pedal that serves as a footrest for the driver. The pedals are aligned in a predetermined dimensional relationship relative to each other and fixed portions of the vehicle, including the vehicle dash panel, floor, seat and instrument panel. The pedals are positioned in the vehicle so that they are accessible by the driver. However, drivers come in a wide variety of shapes and sizes, and a pedal positioned to accommodate a large driver with a large foot will generally be unreachable by a small driver with a small foot. In the past, the pedals were fixedly positioned so that the majority of drivers were accommodated, from a functional and ergonomic aspect. An example of a functional aspect of the pedal is the ability of the driver to reach and actuate the pedal. An example of an ergonomic aspect of the pedal is the driver's comfort while actuating the pedal, as measured by a parameter such as foot angle.
More recently, adjustable pedals have been used in vehicles to accommodate a greater number of drivers from a functional and ergonomic perspective. With an adjustable pedal, the driver can modify the position of the pedal so that it is either closer to the driver or away from the driver. At the same time, the relative dimensional relationships between the pedals are maintained during adjustment, such as the height relationship between each of the pedals. The pedal pad portion of the pedal assembly generally travels in a predetermined path during adjustment, such as an arc or a line. Thus, to move the pedal pad closer to the driver, the pedal pad typically moves along the path into the vehicle, closer to the driver. The pedal pad is moved away from the driver by moving the pedal pad along the path away from the driver. Examples of an adjustable control vehicle pedal are disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,178,847 and 6,453,767 which are incorporated herein by reference.
These types of adjustable pedals work well, and include an adjustment mechanism comprising a motor, a drive mechanism operatively connected to the motor and a screw mechanism operatively connected to the pedal. However, the mechanisms are bulky, and during adjustment any side loading of the adjustment mechanism may result in the transmission of an audible noise. Thus, there is a need in the art for an ergonomically beneficial adjustable pedal assembly that has a more compact configuration, as well as improved stability and noise control.